The search of Apollo
by two2
Summary: Luna is an unclaimed demigod retrieved by Felix the satyr and brought to camp. Percy recieves a quest and needs recruits. Luna is chosen to go on the quest with others not knowing her godly parent. Read this to find out who's her godly parent and go on a journey with your favorite PJO and HoO characters. By the way, I don't own PJO or HoO and I'm not Rick Riordan, sadly... Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Luna:_**

I'm at the bus stop with my babysitter Felix even though he doesn't want me calling him that. We are going to be late. The bus is coming in 5 minutes, which is a long time if you're in a hurry. His brown hair is damp because of the rain, he is fiddling with a green bracelet and looking down at his phone. I have an appointment with my doctor and Felix had to accompany me, my parents are over protective. I've known him since I was 8. Felix has always been taking care of me like an older brother. I am now 14 and he is now 16. I don't have any siblings or pets, but I don't need any, I have Felix.

"Luna, the bus is soon here." He calls out looking up from his screen. I nod in his direction, then notice that he was already surfing the web again.

"Okay." I say, hoping that he heard.

We enter the crowded bus when it finally arrives. I validate my ticket and squeeze my way further into it holding Felix's hand. I see him put his phone away in his right pocket and take out some sort of knife. I question myself, trying to find out why he would need that weapon.

"Felix, what is that?" I ask after my examination is done. He shushes me, then strikes. Stabbing an old lady that simultaneously transforms into a horrifying creature. That lady grew wings and fur on spot, clenching her claws and pointing her eagle shaped nose at him. Stunned, I collapse. Falling down onto the dirty bus floor. Felix tries calming the passengers and evacuating them but the monster keeps attacking. People start screaming and after a couple more seconds everyone is out but us. I see him being scratched in the face, letting out blood. I force myself up and grab something from the floor (a role of christmas wrapping paper; that will do) and throw it at the flying fur ball.

"In your face!" I yell, I instantly hope I hadn't said that. The creature looks my way. "Come on you flying kitty, fight someone your own size!" I add even though the last part was a lie. If I hadn't bothered her earlier, then this did the job. "Are you scared?" Okay now I really regret opening my mouth because she immediately forgot Felix. The furry monster looked at me, piercing me with that look of hatred. She whacked Felix across the bus, I ran into a corner.

"You disgust me!" She shouted as she picked up a piece of broken glass that had shattered. "You really disgust me!"

"Like I care!" I replied. The monster threw the broken glass at me and suddenly fell down to the floor. I dodge the missile and run forward to find Felix taking out his knife from the creature's body.

"Now, run before the police comes!" He says, then points at a car. "We need to steal that and drive to Long Island New York, okay?" I nod and run with him.

Once we were on the highway, I finally asked the questions that have been bothering me since this afternoon:

"Why did you stab that old lady to begin with?" I waited, 1 minute passed, 2 now. "Why won't you tell me?" No answer. "And what if you stabbed the wrong old lady?" Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Felix:**

"Turn right in 200 miles." The car's GPS announced.

"Okay, Luna we're not far from camp so start getting ready." I say. "Luna?" I look back to see her sleeping, her head resting on my coat, "Luna, you have to get up."

"Fine." She says, "But don't expect me to fight an other monster." I hear shuffling and assume she was just putting my coat aside.

"You have arrived at your destination." The GPS's robotic voice tells me as I see camp's strawberry fields.

"Luna, this will be your new home, Camp Half-Blood." I say then park the car. We walk threw all the tree routs and enter camp.

"Amazing!" Luna says, "This is amazing and totally worth battling a monster and risking our lives for." I'm guessing the last bit was sarcastic.

Mr. D greets us and sends Luna to the Hermes cabin accompanied by Piper. I am now left alone with Dionysus, god of wine, theater and illness. "So?" he says and after a long pause he continues "You have accomplished your first mission that requires bringing a demigod to camp." I wait for his mean comment but instead he congratulates me. '

"Mr. D, did you have a bad day?" I ask without thinking.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you were nice!" A boy with dark hair and green eyes chimes in; Percy. He nudges me and I notice Grover besides him.

"Grover what are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?" He says.

"I'll tell you once you tell me."

"We've got a quest, and need recruits." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Luna:**

As I enter the Hermes cabin, I'm surprised to find it's crowded with teenagers. _Are all the other cabins this crowded? _I asked myself. Piper, the incredibly pretty Cherokee girl whose mother is Aphrodite goddess of beauty and love (go figure), has been giving me a personal tour around camp.

"Guys, this is Luna, she will be staying here until she's claimed by her godly parent." Piper announced. She also explained that I should have been claimed 2 years ago.

"You will be staying here because the cabin for unclaimed demigods is in reconstruction," she told me and the others that were present and listening.

"Why is it in reconstruction?" I asked her curiously.

"Long story, ask Percy, it's his fault after all."

"Speaking of Percy, has he chosen the two other campers to accompany him on his quest?" a boy, about two years older than me, with light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes filled with mirth, an upturned nose and a grin that just screamed PRANKSTER, asked.

"No, Travis, he hasn't. He hasn't even seen the Oracle for a prophecy yet," she told him, shaking her head and muttering 'Percy' under her breath.

"Why doesn't Percy go on a quest with two of the seven?" a boy, looking exactly like Travis but a bit shorter, asked.

"Well, Hazel, Frank and Jason are at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth is redesigning Olympus because she still hasn't finished doing so, Leo is being… Well, Leo. And I'm needed here at camp. Any other dumb questions, Stolls?" Piper asked, laying one of her hands on her hip and raising a brow at the two identical boys.

_I wonder who Hazel, Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Leo and Percy are… And what does he mean by the 'seven'? _I think to myself.

"Actually, yes." Connor says tentatively.

Piper rolls her eyes at the boy's antics and says, "Go on and ask your question but after Luna and I have to finish the tour."

"Why do you say that _you're_ needed at camp and you don't say the same for the others, including Percy?" he asks, mockingly.

Piper narrows her eyes at Connor before huffing and looking back at me. Snickers could be heard in the background.

"Come on Luna, let's go. There are a number of places _way_ more interesting than here." Piper says before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the stuffy cabin.

Once we were outside, she added,

"Luna, you've just met the two biggest idiots you'll ever encounter in camp. Sadly, they're the head counsellors of the Hermes Cabin so you'll have to obey them. But don't worry, it's only for a while."

I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Now… What do you want to see first?" she asks me, motioning the vast area surrounding us.

"Um… I-"I start but am cut off by Piper.

"Let's start with the cabins," she says, and hurries off towards the rest of the strange looking houses that surround the Hermes cabin.

Thirty minutes later, I have seen the ugly Ares cabin, the bright Apollo cabin, the cool Hephaestus cabin with a scrawny looking elf guy that was tinkering on the roof with flames in his hair _(um… Piper… that guy's on fire)_,the dark and gloomy Hades cabin, the majestic Zeus cabin, the sea-smelling Poseidon cabin _(who can stand that horrid smell!?)_, the Barbie-doll Aphrodite cabin that Piper seemed ashamed of, and all the other numerous cabins whose gods I don't remember _( ADHD! Remember?)._

Piper then shows me the dining pavillion, the lava wall that doesn't seem very friendly, the archery range _( almost got shot in the butt, thanks a lot…)_, the Big House _( is that guy half horse?!)_, the strawberry fields, the Oracle cave _(someone lives there?!)_, and the seashore _( I hate that smell!)_.

By the time we were done, I was starving and my tummy was rumbling.

A conch horn blew in the distance and Piper smirked, looking down at my tummy.

"You're going to be happy, it's dinner time," she said, rushing towards the pavillion and leaving me wondering if she was talking to me or my tummy.

I quickly ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Felix:**

I munch thoughtfully on a piece of celery as I examine the numerous tables that each represent a god, searching for Luna.

I haven't talked to her since this afternoon.

My eyes settle on her as she seems to scold one of the Stoll brothers (never know which one's which) at the Hermes table. She's still wearing her black leather jacket over her over-sized mustard yellow sweater, black Vans, and white cut-offs.

I let my mind wander as I try to think of who her godly father could be. Her mother, for sure, is human. A very bright lady but not in the smart way, bright as in flashy, noticeable, with her colorful clothing and white-blond hair and ginormous smile that makes you wonder if she takes anti-depressant pills.

Luna has her mom's hair, that's for sure, shoulder-length wavy white-blond hair.

But I'm guessing she has her father's eyes. Her eyes are cobalt blue, so her father could be Zeus, Apollo, maybe Ares? I really have no idea...

I didn't spend a lot of time in her company so I can't know what she's good at. But I'm sure she'll be something special. Maybe not as special as the seven but special enough.

She has character. I found out about that when she was yelling at the monster on the bus. She's shy on the outside but crazy and strong in the inside and only lets her real colors show under stress, or when a certain emotion is strong (like anger, or fear). How I know this? You may ask.

Well... Perks of being half goat.

"...only have a week before total chaos... won't last for long..." I hear someone to my right say.

I frown and refocus on the present.

"Wait what?" I ask stupidly as I grab a can and start eating it.

"Look up at the sun Felix, and tell me what you see." Grover, Lord of the Wild, tells me.

Uncertainly, I look up, squinting.

"Um... The sky... Clouds... A bird here and there..." I tell him.

"No, no. Look at the sun!" he tells me and I do, expecting to close my eyes quickly at the brightness.

But there isn't any brightness.

"What the...?"

"Apollo has gone missing and we found a replacement for the sun but it won't last for long. Only a week." Grover explains as he looks up at the sky in wonder.

"What will happen when it can't last any longer?" I ask, a bit scared.

"No sun. Total chaos, darkness, monsters will take advantage and overthrow the gods at a time of weakness. We can't let it happen. That's why we're having Percy go on a quest to find and free Apollo from wherever he's held captive." Grover explains.

I pale as I gulp my last bite of the can I was eating.

"What's the prophecy of this quest?" I ask Grover, as I look at the Poseidon table to find Percy wolfing down his food and talking to his half-brother Tyson, all while laughing and smiling.

It's awe-inspiring to think that Percy was in Tartarus, survived and can still joke around and act as if nothing ever happened as if he were just a normal teenager eating with his friends at school.

"We called the Oracle to come as soon as possible so that we could have the prophecy. She's on her way but will only make it by morning." Grover says, as he too examines Percy at his table.

I nod thoughtfully as I sip my glass of water and look up at the sun that was starting to set.

Suddenly, Chiron stands up and stamps his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"As you know, tonight we have another game of Capture the flag. Athena's cabin with Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo and Iris for the blue team against Hephaestus's cabin with Demeter, Ares and the rest of the cabins for the red team. Now remember, the creek is the boundary line, magic items are allowed, the banner must be displayed and have no more than two guards, prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming," he glanced at the Ares cabin, "I will be serving as battlefield medic. Now, go get your weapons and strap your armor. We will meet by the creek in 20 minutes."

And with that, everyone cheered and started to leave. Grover gave me one last look before putting a hand on my shoulder and telling me,

"Don't worry, Percy is very capable and will stop at nothing to help the gods."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Luna:**

Piper helps me strap on my armor as she hums a foreign song.

"Was the half-horse dude serious about the no killing or maiming part?" I ask her worriedly.

She laughs and shrugs.

"Maybe," she says, a small smile visible on her lips.

I gulp.

"I... Do I have to play?" I ask her.

"We can put you in defense by the creek so that you don't have to participate much. And if you really don't want to be seen just hide in the bushes and don't come out." she tells me as she finishes with my armor.

I nod, "I would like that."

"Now, what weapon would you like?" she asks me.

"Weapon!?"

"Yes! You have to defend yourself, no?"

"Um... Okay... Something simple please," I say, fiddling with a strap on my armor.

She readjusts the strap I undid and thinks.

"A knife maybe?"

I pale and shake my head.

"No! Something really simple."

"A big stick?"she asks, her eyes furrowing.

"Stick!? Tyson likes sticks!" A huge guy with one eye says, appearing and swinging a huge bat around all while smiling like a mad man.

I shriek and jump back.

An other guy, this time rather cute, with wind-swept black hair and sea green eyes appears by the monster's side, smiling nervously and embarrassingly at Piper and I.

"Tyson, stop it. You're scaring the new girl," he says to the big guy whose smile fades and is replaced by a worried and apologetic look.

"Tyson is sorry," the big guy says.

"It's okay," I tell him and his smile reappears before he hugs me very hard making it hard for me to breathe.

"Okay, Tyson. Stop it now, you're suffocating her," the green eyed guy says.

Tyson stops hugging me but his smile is still as big as before.

"I swear, you're going to kill us with your hugs one of these days," the guy mutters.

"Luna, this is Percy, head of the Poseidon cabin," Piper tells me.

"Hey!" Percy says, taking out a pen and uncapping it, making it grow into a three foot long glowing bronze sword, "Nice meeting you, I'll see you on the battlefield," he says with a mocking tone before dragging Tyson away along with himself.

"So that's Percy..." I mutter.

"Um, yeah," Piper tells me, "Total no-brain but somehow manages to defeat monsters with ease."

"Wait... we defeat monsters?" I ask.

"Well yeah," she tells me before handing me a large stick.

It's kind of heavy but not too heavy. I mean I can still hit someone on the head with it easily.

"Okay, Capture the flag shall be starting soon," the half-horse guy says ( I really need to know his name).

The next few minutes consisted of a scary looking pretty blonde yelling orders at everyone and putting everyone in position.

She put me in defense and I quickly hid behind a bush, as suggested Piper, where I could see the clearing right before the creek.

A horn blew and people started running in the forest, screaming in delight.

After a five minute's pause, my legs started hurting from staying in the same crouching position and bugs and mosquitoes started bothering me.

The bush I was hiding in made my skin scratch and I had the sudden urge to sneeze.

In other words I really wanted this to end.

After a while of slowly dying of boredom and uncomfortableness I heard screams and grunts in the woods on both sides of the creek and clashing of metal against metal.

I gulped.

I was not liking this one bit.

A sickening feeling that someone was going to jump out of the nearest bush and find me made me want to turn invisible.

I swatted away another mosquito as I waited in silence.

And then, suddenly, I saw someone jump out of the forest and into the little clearing to which I had complete view too.

It was Percy. And he had the red flag in his hands, he was printing towards the creek.

I watched in fascination as he got closer.

And then I heard a devilish laugh, making me look up at a tree that Percy was approaching.

On the tree was the elf from the Hephaestus's cabin, he was holding on to some sort of rope and I realized he was going to go Tarzan on us and collide with Percy to get his team's flag back.

I yelped but no one noticed.

Percy saw him and took out his pen-sword, and as the elf-dude jumped he stopped in his tracks and threw his sword, cutting the rope and making the scrawny looking guy tumble to the floor with an 'oomph'. Percy quickly jumped over the guy and continued speeding towards the creek.

I began chanting in my head, _Come on, Come on, Come on..._

Percy was soon at the creek.

The elf dude got up and saw where Percy was, his eyes widening.

He held his both hands out in front of him and I watched in disbelief as the fire started emitting from nowhere and into his hands.

With a gasp, I realized that the scrawny guy was going to throw the balls of fire at Percy.

I quickly scrambled out of my bush and started heading towards the fire boy.

And I started hitting him on the head with my stick.

I hit him on his legs, head, arms, everywhere.

I heard a cry of joy and didn't stop. I continued hitting.

"OW-Okay-Ouch-Stop-What-Ah-" the elf guy was screaming.

I hit harder and harder.

"Okay, okay. Your team won! You can stop now!" He was screaming.

I blinked and stopped.

I looked at him and blushed, my face becoming all blotchy and red, I hate my blush.

He was all bruised and beaten up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I tell him, a hand covering my mouth as I drop my stick.

"You! Have a problem! God! What did I ever do to you?!"

"I-"

"What has gotten all your panties in such a bunch?! The super hot McShizzle does not deserve such treatment! I am Leo Valdez! Supreme Commander of the Argo II! And I just got whooped by a girl! A girl two years younger than me! And I-" I ignored the rest. This guy was making me uncomfortable with his babbling.

I said I was sorry! He didn't need to continue on whining!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I scream, hitting him on the head one last time to make him stop.

He grunted and looked up at me ( Yes, he was shorter...)

He stopped ranting and held out his hand for me to shake, saying, "I'm Leo Valdez, Supreme Comman-"

"I get it, don't need to repeat yourself!" I cried, rolling my eyes.

He smirked.

"And who may you be?"

"Luna Voss, unclaimed. Arrived this afternoon."

"Well, Luna, you sure have a lot of spunk for a newbie!" he says, then reached up and rubbed a spot where I had hit him on his head, "That hurts..." he mutters one last time.

I giggle and turn to go congratulate Percy for making our team win.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi, it's two2, and this is my first author's note so... Yay for me! I finally decided to do so. Well, I'd like to remind you all that reviews are highly appreciated, they brighten my day! And, feel free to PM me (we might have different time zones though) and ask questions. Constructive critisism is accepted and if any of you have ideas for my story share them with me, I'd be delighted to use them. **

**And, a big shout out to my first follower and reviewer: TakashiDaughterOfLupa, you're awesome and thanks for the support!**

**Now, on with the story, and remember, I don't own PJO or HoO!**

**Chapter 6**

**Felix:**

That morning, I felt like death. And I can tell you, it doesn't feel great.

I just wanted to sleep in and sip a mug of coffee peacefully in my bed, but, of course, I just had to be waken up by the not so discreet Oracle barging in the Big House early in the morning (and by early I mean 7 AM).

Her eyes were wild, her red hair blazing like a roaring fire and strange sun drawings were sprawled all over her artistic attire. She had yellow paint plastered on her left cheek, some of the paint was even in her hair and she looked like she had just escaped the mental asylum.

Us satyrs had yelped in surprise when she burst through the door and startled us.

Grover had jumped up from his bed, shouting at an unlucky satyr to go get Percy. He then ran out of the Big House to get Chiron, leaving us satyrs alone with the scary Oracle who by then had calmed down and had made her way to the window and was eerily looking out in the distance.

So, here I am, right now, waiting for Grover, Chiron and Percy with the satyrs and the Oracle who was still looking out the window, this time whispering to herself as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor nervously.

It had become spookily silent as we waited and you could hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden, Grover and Chiron ran in, (or more like galloped for Chiron).

"Where's Percy?"Chiron asked, out of breath.

"He still hasn't come back with Jared," squeaked a satyr.

Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

A minute passed, then another, then another.

Ten minutes had already passed and we were starting to grow rather impatient, especially Rachel who had changed location and was pacing around the room, making us satyrs rather nervous.

We heard a knock at the door and before we could even mutter an invitation to enter the door was slammed open revealing the Son of Poseidon with only pajama pants, looking rather alarmed and... Pissed...

Jared was behind him, a horrified look plastered on his face.

"Yes? Why do you need me so urgently at... let me see... the break of dawn!?" he exclaimed making us jump.

"Calm down Perseus, my boy. The Oracle has arrived and we can't waste another minute," Chiron said, stomping his hoof on the ground, making the room shake and stopping Percy before he could continue ranting.

Percy seemed to calm down and turned to the Oracle, greeting her tiredly.

"The Oracle has a name," Rachel reminded absentmindedly.

"Come Percy," she told him, grabbing his arm and leading him to the next room.

And, for the third time this morning, us satyrs (and Chiron) waited again.

Minutes later Percy reappeared with an unconscious Rachel.

He laid her on Grover's bed and faced us.

"Well, Percy... What did the prophecy say?" Grover asked after a moment's pause.

"Oh, um... The prophecy said that basically son of sea, which I'm guessing is me, boy of fire, which I'm guessing will be Leo. Some moon...? And one of you guys will travel south and basically find Apollo from what I understood," Percy said, scratching his head.

"What's the whole prophecy?" Grover asked but Chiron shook his head.

"You shall tell us with the rest of the camp after breakfast. And we shall discuss it there," Chiron stated

"Wait! The whole camp!?" he asked, surprised.

He nodded and sent him back to his cabin.

And I finally got to sleep in.

As promised, once breakfast was consumed Chiron stopped the chatter that filled the dining pavilion with a rather loud stomp of his foot (uh.. I mean hoof).

"The Oracle has given a prophecy this morning regarding the quest to rescue Apollo," he announced, "Percy shall recite it to us and we will decipher it together."

Percy hurried towards Chiron.

"Um, hey guys..." he said awkwardly, "Uh..."

He kind of zoned out at that point and Chiron nudged him.

"Oh yeah! The prophecy..." he says before clearing his throat,

"Son of sea, boy of fire, roman moon and half-goat,

Shall travel south to prevent tragedy,

Halfway the moon shall collide ,

And together make way towards the sun

Whose daughter shall be the key

To deliver and free the prisoned god."

There was silence again when Leo from the Hephaestus's cabin stood up, grinning,

"Well, we all know who the boy of fire is! Hell yeah! Leo is back to whoop some butts!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"And considering it's the prophecy for my quest I'm assuming that son of sea is me," Percy adds.

"Who is roman moon and which satyr goes?" asks Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin.

"Well..." Annabeth stands up, her grey eyes shining with thought, "The roman moon... It may mean the Roman goddess of the moon. If I can only remember her name..." she trails off in thought.

"Luna!" Luna screams, standing up and startling everyone, including myself.

Everyone looks at her.

"That's it! Luna! The roman goddess of the moon is Luna!" Annabeth proclaims, smiling at Luna.

"Now, is there a Luna in camp because I seriously doubt that the roman goddess of the moon will just appear and help us," Clarisse speaks up, a permanent scowl on her face.

"I'm Luna," Luna speaks up again, raising her hand.

"What!? You're not even claimed yet," an Aphrodite girl says.

"Are there any other kids named Luna?" Chiron asks.

Silence.

"Luna, you shall officially accompany me on my quest," Percy says, smiling broadly and making her blush as she sits back down.

"Which satyr shall go with Leo, Percy and Luna?" asks Katie Gardener.

Silence.

I suddenly stand up, making my chair fall backwards and onto the floor.

"I brought Luna to camp and promised to protect her. I think it's only right of I go on the quest to truly fulfill my duty as a satyr," I say loudly and clearly.

Silence.

"Okay... Then it's settled. Percy, Leo, Luna, and Felix shall travel south to free Apollo after lunch," Chiron says, as everyone agrees.

What have I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back, it's been a while... Ayways, I hope you'll enjoy and HUGE disclaimer: I'm ****not** **RICK RIORDAN (sadly...) !**

**Chapter 7**

**Luna:**

I can not believe what I just got myself into.

One second I'm listening to Percy recite the prophecy and another I'm standing up and volunteering to go on a quest with three boys (well... two and a half) to rescue some god I had never believed existed until yesterday and put my life in danger.

When that Athena girl was looking for the name of the roman goddess of the moon I remembered what my 7th grade history teacher had said. It was the first day of school and she was examining our names on a piece of paper and she spoke up, saying,

"There's a Luna in this class?"

I had raised my hand shyly and she explained to me that Luna was the roman goddess that was said to impersonate the moon. At that time I hadn't really cared but the memory had resurfaced when Percy was reciting the prophecy.

And to think that only yesterday morning I was trying not to fall asleep in algebra class while I twirled a pen in my hand, resting my head on my hand and looking out the window in boredom.

But then, BOOM! Guess what! You're half god! And! To top it off, we're sending you on a quest that may kill you! But no worries! Here's a weapon you have no idea how to use, because you haven't even spent a whole day here at this demigod training camp! Oh yeah, before I forget! Good luck! And try not to die!

I snort, earning a look from Felix.

We were currently sitting at the back of a grey Prius that the camp had lent us to go on our quest. Percy was up front with Leo, driving .

Leo was humming to the music of the radio _(well, he used to be singing at the top of his lungs but Percy had threatened to beat him to a pulp if he didn't stop_), Percy was whistling and trying to keep his eyes on the road and not get us lost _(ADHD and the fact that he can't read the signs that well because of his dyslexia)_, Felix was eating cans, munching loudly and slowly_ (where do all the tin cans come from?)_, and I was counting the red cars on the highway _(9...10...11...)._

We were currently leaving the state of New York and were making our way to New Jersey.

The prophecy had said to go south, so we were currently aiming near Florida.

_12! 12 red cars!_

I sighed as I tried to block out Leo's singing that was currently growing louder and louder.

5 hours! Five freaking hours!

That's how long we've been on the road!

Percy was starting to twitch because he's been sitting still for too long, Leo was singing loudly (more like screaming) as he drummed his fingers to the beat of the music, Felix had fallen asleep, and I was currently at red car number 37.

And I can tell you it was extremely boring and I felt like I was going to burst from the lack of movement. My butt had fallen asleep so I was shifting all the time and it was 8 PM.

"I'm hungry," Leo whined after a while.

Percy sighed, "We're currently in Virginia, near Richmond. Once we get to Richmond we'll stop for the night, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo muttered, before adding, "Aquaman."

"What was that Valdez?" Percy asked, glancing at Leo before looking back at the road.

"Nothing," he said, "Fish Scales..."

"What did you call me Repair boy?" Percy asked, frowning.

"Kelp Head!"

"Girl on fire!"

"I'm a boy!"

"Katniss!"

"That's still a girl!"

"Fine then, how about Charbroiled runt?!"

"Oyster Liquid!"

"Dirt-Wait, what?!"

"I don't know... Just go with it!"

"Okay.. Um... Dirty... Dirty Coal!"

"Horse Dung!"

"You're the horse dung!"

"Hey!" Leo squealed.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?!"

"Do you want me to prove-"

"Motorcycle," I quickly interjected.

They both looked at me, confused.

"Motorcycle!" I repeated, pointing at the road.

Percy swore and yelped (in a manly way), before pressing on the brakes making the car lurch forward, sending me flying and hitting the seat in front of me(Maybe I'll wear the seatbelt next time).

The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain across my skull. Slowly, everything dimmed and I blacked out.

"Luna!" a voice hissed.

My eyes fluttered open to find myself on a beach with white sand, tall buildings off on one side and blue sparkling water on the other. The waves were pretty wild and I was about 5 feet away from the tide.

"Luna," the voice repeated itself.

I turned around to find myself face to face with a blinding figure. I quickly shielded my eyes, squinting to see the person.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the person.

"Why! I'm Apollo! God of the sun, archery, prophecy, healing, and poetry," he announced, pride in his voice as he listed out his domains.

I rapidly bowed to one knee.

"No, no! Stand up! We have very little time," he hissed.

"Where are you hidden?"

"Hidden!? I'm not hiding! I'm imprisoned by-" he got cut off by a huge wave crashing on the beach, that made it hard to hear.

"What's that?"

"Just know that the god that turned used to be a hero," he told me, making me frown. _What god?_

"Where are you?" I reformed my question.

"Look around you," he said.

"A beach?"

"Now which beach?"

I looked around again and then I spotted it, a sign with fading bold letters that read 'WELCOME TO MIAMI BEACH'.

"You're in Miami!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's only a matter of time before it's too late and the turned hero, also known as-" but I never heard the rest as a huge wave crashed into me.

I woke up feeling wet.

I blinked. Twice.

My eyes came in focus to find two sea green ones looking down at me with concern.

"Where am I? What happened? Why am I wet?", I asked, looking down at my wet shirt before taking in my surroundings. I was in a room with two bunk-beds, currently laying down on the bottom of one of them.

"We're at a hotel in Richmond and I kind of..." Percy trailed off.

"He poured a glass of water on you," Felix cut in, smiling cheekily.

Percy gave me an apologetic look before touching my shoulder, making me instantly dry.

"And for what happened you sort of knocked yourself out from the impact of my chair," Leo piped in, appearing.

"Yeah... Felix here healed you with nectar but you may still be a bit woozy," Percy said.

"And hungry," added Felix, handing me a protein bar which I gladly took and started eating.

I looked out the window and frowned, looking back at them.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 12 hours... It's 8 AM," Leo informed me, grinning.

"12 hours!?" I shrieked, choking on my protein bar.

They all grinned sheepishly as I lay back down and massaged my temples. My sudden out burst had mad my head throb.

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream," I announced.

"What was it about?" Felix asked.

"I was on a beach and I was talking to Apollo, he told me that he was in Miami and that the god that has turned used to be a hero," I told them, frowning at my own words.

"Miami..." Percy trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know which god has turned. But I like the fact that we're going to Miami, I heard there are a lot of pretty girls there," Leo stated.

"Now that we finally have an exact location it makes it easier. We'll be on our way after lunch," Percy announced before walking to a nearby door and going inside. I assumed that was the bathroom.

Leo suddenly started jumping up and down and making a lot of noise which just increased my headache.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked Leo, looking at him as if he were insane.

"I'm moving so that I don't explode in the car," Leo says in between breaths.

He twirls ballerina style before trying (and utterly failing) to do the splits, resulting in us hearing a loud crack.

His beet red face confirms our suspicions that, yes, Leo Valdez had just cracked his pants.


End file.
